Valentines Taxi Drive
by KishaLove
Summary: With a very horny and upset Roy Mustang on the loose nobody is safe. Especially the unexpected and scared Envy that was just caught in the crossfire for a past sin. Reviews always make a writer happy ) and theres always cookies in it for you. But please no flaming, if you don't like it why did you click on it?


Title: Valentines Taxi Drive  
Author: kishaluv96  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Roy. M/Envy  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Warnings: Rape, non-con, angst, OOCness  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters/them, I just own the story.  
Summary: With a very horny and upset Roy Mustang on the loose nobody is safe. Especially the unexpected and scared Envy that was just caught in the crossfire for a past sin. Reviews always make a writer happy =) and theres always cookies in it for you. But please no flaming, if you don't like it why did you click on it?

Nobody would believe it, even if they saw it with their own eyes. The infamous womanizer, Roy Mustang was finally stood up by a date for the first time ever in his life. The flame alchemist stood at the corner, mouth open in incredulousness. What woman would have the audacity to stand up Roy Mustang?! As he ran those thoughts through his mind he hung his head in shame, and walked down the streets of Central. Just as he turned the corner he heard the familiar rumble in the sky, and as he slowly lifted his head up the dreaded rain started to fall upon him. Clenching his jaw he thought that this was just perfect, stuffing his soon to be ruined ignitions gloves into his pocket he was wondering just how in the hell could this Valentines day get any worse. Giving up he called over a taxi so he could just go home and drown his dating failure in brandy and forget about that bitch. Climbing in the cab quickly he almost didn't realize someone else had gotten in too,  
"Where to?" The taxi driver asked, his lazy brown eyes barely even scanning over the two people that had gotten in his cab. Roy was just about to answer when he looked over at the other passenger. His breath caught in his throat as rage engulfed him, sitting next to him was the monster that murdered his best friend. His long dark green hair falling down his sides and back like a forest colored waterfall, pale skin blemish free, and if Mustang wasn't blinded by anger and vengeance he would have said it was perfect. His dark obsidian eyes glazed over in a non-caring haze, that is until he turned to see the Flame Alchemist sitting next to him. His throat closed and he started to shake, how could this be?! Envy swallowed hard and looked away in hopes Roy wouldn't realize it was him, but something told him he already knew who it was,  
"Umm, where to?" The taxi driver asked once again somewhat confused as to why it took so long to answer and even more confused why they were looking at each other like that.  
"To 266 Bolling Drive" Roy said, venom dripping from his cold words as he glared as the one next to him. He knew he might have frightened the poor man, but Roy really couldn't bring himself to care. He watched out the corner of his eyes at the homunculus, how could this thing still be alive after what he did. Roy fried the fucker into a crisp so much the pulled his damn life source out of his own body. How the fuck was he still here?! Envy tried to get himself under control, his body broke out in a cold sweat and fear coursed through him, his breathing was becoming erratic and chopped up. And was he shaking? HE WAS! Envy cursed himself as he resisted the urge to throw himself from the car as it started to move. He immediately realized Roy was taking them to his house, meaning father away from his safety. The homunculus bit his lip as he cautiously looked out the window hoping Roy would just leave him alone. But Roy had other plans on his mind, even in his rage and fury Roy decided that there was no reason why he couldn't still get laid. He had wanted some and that bitch stood him up and it was Valentines Day, so why not. Envy's wish was short lived as he felt himself being pulled over to the man next to him. Panicking, startling and freaking out he started to squirm and pull away, but Roy ripped him over onto his lap. Squeezing his eyes closed Envys body betrayed him and started to shake even worse against Roy. The flame alchemist felt the body tense and tremor in his grasp and smirked wider, the black haired man wrapped an arm around Envy's waist and used the other to roam down his front. Envy's obsidian eyes widened, and he struggled against the man, whose objective was quite clear now. But he froze in his tracks when he heard Roy's cold, low voice sound in his ear,  
"Stop that. Be a good monster and I'll let you live" Envy bit his lip when he felt tears prick at his eyes. What the hell? When did he become so weak he was willing to cry?! The boy wasn't allowed to linger on those thoughts for a long, as he felt Roy's hand make it's way into his pants. Stifling a gasp as the flame alchemist's ironically cold hands gripped onto his member slowly stroking it in almost a loving manner. Roy smirked at Envy's predicament, he loved the look of utter fear in his deep purple/black eyes as he started to grind his hardening length against his plump butt. The Colonel began to assault Envy' neck with his mouth, licking,sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin as he stroked the member to life. Enjoying the way Envy bit his lip to try to stop the noises from falling from his mouth. But his own body began to react to Roy's touches becoming hard as sicking plesure made it's way through his body almost to the point of leaking pre-cum from his head. Roy watched the taxi drivers mirror to see Envy's ugly face contort in beautiful scenes of bliss even though Roy bet he would rather be burning in flames again. He smirked as he tore off Envy's shirt, no caring in the least, he could transform one on after anyway, and he ran his fingers over the over-sensitive nubs. Twerking, pinching, and rubbing them into hard peeks of pink. Roy roughly spun Envy to the side and took a bud in his hot mouth, relishing in the small mewl Envy let loose. Envy git back tears, he was not going to cry, he was not that weak to cry. Even if he wanted to, he wanted to cry out and beg the taxi driver to help him as Roy ravished his chest. The homunculus cursed his body for reacting the way it was, his body on fire with pleasure and his cock painfully hard in Roy's hand. He involuntarily felt himself open up as Roy grinding his backside. He tired to go back into his mind, tried to be back with Lust and Greed and...Wrath. OH GOD! What would Wrath think if he saw this, choking back a sob he looked out the window. But sadly he was pulled from his thoughts as Roy pulled down his skort. No! No! No please! Envy screamed in his mind, but he knew no amount of imploring, out loud or not, would stop the Flame Alchemist. As he heard the rustle of a buckle and the sound of a zipper he lost all resolve and tired to speak with him. Begging, pleading and reasoning with Roy,  
"P-please Roy, please no " Envy broke as his voice came out hoarse and cracking, Roy chuckled darkly and whispered, an insidious tone with his hissed words,  
"I don't think so bitch" With that Roy sucked on Envy's neck leaving a deep, dark mark right where everyone could see it. Envy finally let the tears fall as Roy pushed inside of him. Pain exploded throughout his body as he was stretched, spread and strained to his limit, Roy was big. Not just length but he was also thick too. To stifle his scream, Roy crammed his fingers down Envy's throat gagging him as he started thrusting without warning or adjustment. His fingers tasted horrid, well actually it was his gloves. They tasted of gunpowder and dust against his tongue as both holes were assaulted with unwanted objects. Roy's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head, the homunculus fit around him perfectly, tight and hot, ready as he slammed into him uncaring to his choking toy. Envy was barely paying attention to anything other than the pain, he couldn't focus on anything other than the pain, and more tears fell as he was taken, and stretched without adjustment time. The heat was too much, Envy swore it was tearing and ripping his insides. He could not have cared less about his pride and just cried, cried like a child, his pleas for mercy were incoherent against Roy's fingers that started to thrust themselves further down his throat successfully choking and gagging him. Envy felt disgusted as he heard Roy moan in his ear and he was appalled as he shivered when Roy ghosted his fingers over his still hard member. Roy could feel he was nearing the end of his rope as he started to recognize a lot of the buildings and decided he's had enough fun. He felt the hot coil in his lower stomach as Envy tightened and twitched around him once more, but he refused to let himself cum before his "lover". The black haired man smirked as he began to stroke, caress and fondle Envy's hard on faster, loving the muffled moans and gasps and pleas for mercy. Envy wanted to vomit as he felt the heated knot in his stomach from Roy's rough treatment. Bellowing one last scream against Roy's fingers, Envy let himself go as he spurted his load all over Roy's gloves and the driver's back seat. Roy chuckled at Envy's cumming which turned to a deep throaty moan as he came submerged inside the smaller. Thrusting, undulating and grinding into his soft ass Roy milked his orgasm before pulling his spent memeber from Envy's used and abused hole. Taking a deep breath he leaned back against the the seat as Envy tried unsuccessfully to scramble away from him. If Roy had the energy he would have made a snide comment, but he was still basking in his afterglow. Sluggishly the Flame did up his pants and smirked as Envy tried to pull his own up but mewled in acute pain. When the taxi finally came to a stop the driver said,  
"Here we are, 266 bowling drive" Roy said his thanks and paid the driver before getting out. A twinchog guilt washing over him when he saw Envy quietly sobbing from the dirty taxi floor. Clenching his fists, Mustang sighed and went to reach for Envy's arm but he smacked his hand away and scrambling, fighting, and crawling to the door, quickly shutting it in his face, and the driver peeled off with his rushed words. Roy stood there guilt ridden as the sound of the squealing tires burned into the night. Maybe he shouldn't have done what he did, what would Maes think about that? Would he approve of his friend's actions. Scolding himself he stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked inside.


End file.
